To enjoy images captured on photographic film using a camera, a user must first have the exposed photographic film processed. This is typically accomplished by the user dropping off the exposed photographic film cartridge at a local retailer, such as a drugstore. At the retailer, the user can interact with the clerk, or use a system which is available for receiving undeveloped film and for delivering prints and the developed film to a customer. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,936 (Klees), commonly assigned and incorporated herein by reference. Alternatively, a user can operate a stand alone photofinishing system, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,253 (Meyers), commonly assigned and incorporated herein by reference, which dispenses a print of the images.
It is a common desire to share and preserve personal photographs since they provide cherished memories of one's life. Therefore, there are occasions where a copy of the photograph is needed to share the memories
Some people enjoy creating scrapbooks to share and preserve photographs. A scrapbook is a collection of scrapbook pages, each of which is a unique collection of at least photographs, paper crafts, and journaling. In general, each scrapbook page or a group of pages are based on a theme, and all of the components that make up that page(s) are in context with the theme. For example, a scrapbook page having a “holiday” theme would comprise photographs taken during that particular holiday, and paper craft depicting the holiday, for instance, a valentine heart cut out of red construction paper or a purchased die cut. In addition, the person making the scrapbook page would record information about the holiday, including who was shown in the photographs on the page(s) in the form of journaling. All of the components of a scrapbook page are arranged in an aesthetically pleasing manner which best depicts the essence of the theme. The components are typically glued in place, and the assembled scrapbook page is inserted into a scrapbook album. A purpose of making a scrapbook page versus simply placing photographs in a standard photo album is to create a unique, personalized family heirloom which tells a story and will be cherished for a lifetime.
The scrapbook business has grown over the past several years. Today, there are scrapbook specialty stores, magazines devoted to the craft, and a plurality of websites offering on-line merchandise sales and creative tips. However, on the other hand, the type of still photograph included in a scrapbook has gone relatively unchanged over 100 years.
If making a scrapbook page for a scrapbook album, the user may want a copy so as to not use his/her only copy of the photograph for the scrapbook page. Indeed, the resulting scrapbook page may be considered a “photograph” which the user desires a copy of.
Another occasion to need a copy of a photograph is to share treasured moments or heritage. Photographs of relatives may be cherished family photographs which the user desires to share with other members of the family. For example, a parent may send a copy of a photograph of their child's birthday party to a grandparent who lives out of town.
Scanners are available for scanning a photograph for conversion of the photograph for storage in digital form, such as on a floppy disk, compact disc, or memory card. Scanners are available for use with a home personal computer, however, such scanners are expensive, may not be easy to use by the novice computer operator, and may not provide a high resolution scan. In addition, the expense of the computer, scanner, and software is significant. Further, images printed on a home computer are typically inkjet prints, which may or may not include desired archival properties and quality.
Kiosks, such as the Kodak Picture Maker from Eastman Kodak Company, are available at retail locations for making reprints of photographs or prints of digital images. These kiosks generally include a scanner for scanning the photograph and creating a digital copy of the original photograph. The kiosk generally includes a dedicated computer system for simplifying the process of obtaining a copy/reprint of a photograph. However, there may be instances when a user is unable or unwilling to take a photograph to a retail location to make a reprint. For example, the photograph may be a cherished snapshot belonging to another person who is unwilling to be separated from the photograph for fear that the cherished shapshot will be lost or damaged. Or, there may be numerous photographs to be scanned and the user may be limited by time or location to travel to the kiosk.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a kiosk that is portable and suitable for use by a user at various locations, including a home environment. The portable kiosk must be able to convert photographs to a digital form, and store the digital form for later printing. In addition, the portable kiosk must be easy to use by a novice, sporadic user who may not be proficient at using an electromechanical device.